A suspension system includes a pair of trailing arm assemblies that are attached to an axle beam member. One trailing arm assembly is positioned near one end of the axle beam member, and another trailing arm assembly is positioned near an opposite end of the axle beam member. The trailing arm assemblies are pivotally connected to a vehicle frame member at a first end and support air springs at a second end. The trailing arm assemblies are attached to the axle beam member at a position between the first and second ends. The trailing arm assemblies need to be lightweight and must be capable of operating under high load conditions.